


Practice Makes Perfect, Right?

by NachtGraves



Series: Andreil Week 2018 [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Somehow, andreilweek2018, the tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtGraves/pseuds/NachtGraves
Summary: Neil wants to try his hand, or mouth,at blowing Andrew, a fic.





	Practice Makes Perfect, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> For day seven of [AndreilWeek2018](http://andreilweek.tumblr.com/). The last day I'm doing for the week, it was fun! I'll prob take part in more fandom week things ~~at the cost of my several wips~~
> 
> Prompts: practice, ~~champion, fear~~
> 
> Hit me up on [ Tumblr](http://nachtgraves.tumblr.com)

Andrew’s kisses have yet to stop leaving Neil disoriented and fuzzy-headed. When Andrew pulls away, Neil chases after him, his body not ready to give up the feeling of Andrew’s mouth and tongue and teeth.

Andrew lets Neil kiss him again, but when he pulls away for the second time, he keeps a firm hand on Neil’s chest to keep him in place as he shifts to move out of Neil’s lap and slide of the edge of bed, starts to sink to his knees.

Neil almost lets it happen—not that he isn’t a fan of when Andrew makes him lose his mind with his mouth, but he wants to try something and for that to happen he needs his brain to not be a mushy pile of bliss.

“Andrew, wait.” Neil sits up but he doesn’t move his hands from where Andrew has allowed them to rest on his shoulders. Andrew takes his hands off of Neil, though, and immediately stands to put some distance between them, which is not at all what Neil wants.

“No, I mean, I’m fine, I just,” Neil tries to explain.

Andrew’s gaze is clinical as he looks Neil over and Neil worries his bottom lip not sure how to phrase what he wants.

“Finally going to fess up about what you’ve been worrying over?” Andrew crosses his arms over his chest and Neil’s momentarily distracted by what that does to the curves of Andrew’s shoulders, the way his muscles flex. For all the junk food he consumes, exy, regardless of Andrew’s insistence of how much he hates the sport he plays professionally, has definite benefits.

“Eyes up here, junkie.”

Neil’s gaze roams up to Andrew’s impatient glare. He shakes his head. “Sorry. And how’d you know I was thinking about something?”

Andrew just stares blankly.

“Okay,” Neil sighs. He doesn’t know why he’s stalling. “I want to blow you. If you’re okay with that.”

Andrew is good at guarding his expression, but Neil is also good at reading his partner. He sees the second Andrew tenses, the slight edge that hardens his posture, the flash of cold in his gaze. But he also sees the flash of surprise.

“You didn’t enjoy it last time,” is what Andrew says in response.

Neil rolls his eyes. “That was also my first time.” He had ended up choking and Andrew didn’t let him try again. He had pushed off Neil’s offer of a handjob to go get ice cream and cigarettes. Neil didn’t want to push again too soon, knowing how much it takes out of Andrew to let his guard down that much, even with Neil. “And I didn’t not enjoy it. I just need…more experience.”

Andrew’s eye twitches and Neil grins, leaning forward and looking up, feigning innocence. “Practice makes perfect, right?”

“124%, Josten.”

Neil’s grin only widens for a moment before he goes serious, glancing down to Andrew’s waist before returning to his face. “Yes or no, Andrew?”

Andrew doesn’t respond and Neil thinks he’s getting a no, which he isn’t torn up about. It’s a lot to ask of Andrew and he knows that. But then Andrew’s arms uncross and his hands go to the fly of his jeans. “Okay. Hands stay on my hips.”

Neil almost doesn’t believe it, but Andrew steps back into the space between Neil’s legs and shucks his jeans and boxers down in one smooth motion, leaving his cock at half-mast in Neil’s face. All moisture evaporated in Neil’s mouth as he swallowed.

Gently placing his hands on Andrew’s hips, Neil leans forward and licks up the length of Andrew’s cock. The last time, he had tried to go straight for it and been unprepared for the length and girth of Andrew in his mouth. He knows Andrew’s fairly big, at least big enough that he’s sore mornings after they have time for more than jerking each other off between kisses.

When Neil takes Andrew into his mouth, starting with the tip, Andrew’s hand clench at his sides. Neil pulls off and looks up. Andrew’s cheeks and chest are flushed, his eyes staring intently, liquid heat, down at Neil. “You can touch me. I like your hands in my hair.”

“126%,” Andrew grits, but his hands unclench and fingers slide into Neil’s hair. Neil groans softly at the feeling before he put his mouth back on Andrew’s cock.

As he works his way down, getting as much of Andrew in his mouth and down his throat as he can, Andrew’s hands tight in his hair but they don’t force him still or push him down before he’s ready. Neil grips harder at Andrew’s hips, forces his hands to stay in place as he hollows out his cheeks and sucks, laves his tongue against Andrew’s length.

“Fuck, Neil,” Andrew gasps above him. Andrew’s pretty quiet during sex, usually it’s Neil who has to bit his lip or be muffled by a kiss. It sends a thrill down Neil’s spine and he works harder, wants Andrew to have a few seconds of complete bliss.

His jaw gets tired though, and he has to pull off, disappointed he couldn’t get Andrew to come with his mouth. Andrew just sinks down, straddling Neil on the edge of the bed and kisses him, hands still in Neil’s hair.

“Jerk us both off,” Andrew mutters into Neil’s mouth and Neil is happy to oblige.

One hand still on Andrew’s hip, his other goes to between their bodies as he frees his own cock from the confines of his pants and strokes the both of them off as best as he can together. They both come with low, quiet groans. Neil gets the brunt of the mess all over his stomach and chest but he doesn’t really care.

Andrew holds his face close and they kiss until they need to take a break to breathe.

“Next time I’ll manage to make you come in my mouth,” Neil states when he’s not panting as much. He’s determined now. This time he didn’t gag, so he’s already definitely doing better.

Andrew lets out a noise that is one part laughter and one part pained, “136%.”


End file.
